Letters From Mal
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One month after Mal is killed those closest to Mal began receiving letters from the purple haired woman. What do they say? And why are they turning up now?
1. One Month After

**The OC named Amy that is mentioned belongs to PinkSakura271, the OC named Malice that is mentioned belongs to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery. The OC's named Bree, Henry and Isabelle that are mentioned belong to me x**

 **So I have never written anything like this before but for some reason the idea wouldn't leave my head. The italics are the letter Ben is reading.** **For now it's a one shot but it may turn into more depending on the interest I get. Hope you guys like it x**

* * *

It had been exactly one month since Mal had passed. One month since she had been killed protecting her family and Kingdom from a villain invasion. But no one had gotten over her passing yet. The entire Kingdom was mourning the loss of their much loved and greatly missed purple haired Queen. But none missed her more then her siblings, Ben and Bree. None of them could believe that Mal wasn't with them any more.

Ben had yet to leave his and Mal's quarters in Castle Beast. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing the others, especially Amy. He loved Amy as much as he loved his own sister but she was Mal's double and seeing her felt like he was having his heart ripped out. So instead he stayed in his and Mal's room with the one piece of Mal he had left, their daughter. She was only three months old and had no idea why her mother was suddenly gone but Ben made sure to tell the infant all about her mother when he could.

He was sat there watching as his daughter slept when a cloud of purple smoke gathered at the end of his bed. Startled he slowly walked towards the box that was now sat on the bed. But his eyes filled with tears as he looked at the envelope on top of the box and immediately recognised the handwriting, Mal's handwriting. He didn't want to read the letter or look in the box but he knew he had to. So with shaking hands he picked up the envelope and opened it, taking out a letter and another smaller envelope.

 _Dear Ben,_

 _I'm sure that you are feeling a lot of things right now, mostly confusion as to how this letter and box appeared in our room. I don't know how but a few months ago I had a vision of the fight with the villains, a vision of how I would die._

Ben's eyes immediately filled with tears at the words written in the familiar handwriting he thought he would never see again. But the fact that she knew about her death both shocked him and angered him. If she had told one of them they could have prevented it from happening. Something could have been done to keep Mal with them. Still he shook his head and continued reading, hoping that she would explain why she hadn't said anything.

 _Right now I imagine that you feel quite angry with me and I don't blame you at all. But as much as I wanted to tell you, I couldn't. If I'd have told you then you and the others would have tried to keep me alive somehow, and I couldn't let that happen. Because after my vision I went to visit a seer. She told me that if I told any of you then you would all die trying to protect me which ultimately wouldn't work as I would die anyway. I couldn't let this happen as then our daughter wouldn't have anyone to raise her and look after her._

The brunette immediately felt bad for being angry at his wife. She had put their daughter before herself. That's why she hadn't told anyone. For that he couldn't be angry at her. He couldn't help but think that if he had been in that situation then he would have done the same thing, because it was what was best for their daughter.

 _I realize that loosing me has been hard on you, as I imagine it has been for everyone. And if I know you then you have locked yourself away for the past month and not really seen or spoken to anybody. Please don't shut out our family, especially Amy. I know seeing her must hurt you but please don't push her away._

The King couldn't help but smile sadly at the words written in front of him. Mal had always been able to know exactly how he was feeling, even before he knew it. This letter only proved how well his purplette knew him for she had described exactly how he was feeling and acting in a letter that was written over a month ago. A few tears fell from his eyes at this thought. Maybe Mal was right, maybe he shouldn't shut their family out.

 _You have given me so much Ben. You loved me when I thought no one ever would, you stood by me though all the times I felt like tearing people's heads off (although I will never understand why). You proved to everyone you truly loved me the day we got married and you made me the happiest girl in the Kingdom. Then you gave me the best thing I could have ever wished for, our daughter._

 _But I need to ask a favour of you Ben. I need you to keep an eye on Amy for me. I know that she had Henry and Malice there with her but she looks to you like a brother as well, and I know that she will need you. She won't admit it to herself but she will need you, Henry, Malice and Bree so much over the coming weeks. I know that seeing her must be hard for you and I have no right to ask this of you, but please consider it. I know my sister and she will try to deal with this by herself but she can only keep so much inside before she will break down._

 _I know I don't have to ask you to look after our daughter, you will do that anyway. But please tell her that I love her and tell her about me. With you and out family by her side I know she will grow up to be a strong, loving and independent person. Now I'm sure your curious as to what is in the box. In there are letters and gifts that are dated. On those dates would you please give them to our daughter. I wish I could have been there for all her milestones in life but that simply couldn't happen so this is the next best thing. I hope you will do this for be Ben._

 _I have always and will always love you with all my heart,_

 _I love you, my Benny-Boo :)_

 _Your Mal xx_

Ben couldn't help but smile at the letter in his hands. He looked up at the large framed photo of him and Mal on the wall, smiling sadly. "I love you too, my purple haired Queen." Ben said before he remembered the smaller envelope. Carefully he opened it, glancing over at his peacefully sleeping daughter as he did so. He pulled out a photo of the day their daughter, Isabelle, was born. Turning it over he couldn't help but smile at the writing on the back.

 _The best day of my life._

 _The day my gorgeous little girl, Isabelle, was born._

 _Mommy loves you baby xx_

The brunette couldn't help but smile as he placed the photo on the cabinet next to his daughter's crib. He propped it up against something so that when Belle woke up she would see the photo of her mother holding her the day she was born. And for the first time since Mal's funeral he picked up the baby monitor and left their bedroom to go and find the others, but especially his sister, Malice and Amy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I don't know if this is any good or not so for now it will remain a one shot. Please review and let me know what you think and also if I should turn it into a multi chapter story x**


	2. Amy's Letter From Mal

**WinterFreeze MusicGirl – I have written something similar to your review in my one shot series titled 'The King & His Lady'. If you load chapter 44 – Struggling To Cope I believe that is what you asked for in your review. It also has a part 2 which is chapter 52 – Just Like Ben. **

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews I received on the first chapter. Here's Chapter 2. Als** **o I just wanted to say that this chapter happens at the same time as the first one. Which is why Ben isn't in this chapter. Hope you guys like it x**

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Amy was also sat in her room at Castle Beast. Ever since her sister's funeral there were certain rooms she couldn't bring herself to go into, the library being the biggest one. But also she didn't want to run into Ben and hurt him. She knew that being Mal's identical twin, even with her pink hair, it would hurt Ben to see her. So she tried to make sure she didn't run into him. The other thing Amy made sure of was that she was always wearing something purple. It was her way of honouring her sister.

As a sigh passed her lips she sat in the window of her room, looking out at Auradon. Even now she could see the shops still had the purple lights or flags in them, the whole of Auradon still missing and mourning the loss of her sister. She could still recall the first time she went into town after Mal had passed. A group of children from the school Mal used to volunteer at had come running up to her, thinking that she was Mal. They had asked her why she had changed her hair and why she hadn't been around recently. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of that day, the day she was mistaken for her sister.

The pinkette was brought from her thoughts by the feeling of familiar magic in her room. "Mal?" She whispered, turning to find a cloud of purple smoke disappearing. Slowly Amy got up from her seat and walked to the end of her bed. As she looked at the purple envelope she felt her breath leave her and a few tears fall down her cheeks. She knew that handwriting. Carefully she opened the envelope and with blurry eyes began to read the letter.

 _My dearest Cherry Blossom,_

 _I realize you are probably already crying right now, so I'll keep this short but I had to write this letter to you. Ben and Malice should have received theirs at the same time you are reading this if my spell has worked correctly, but if I know Malice he won't have read his yet as he's probably with Bree, Belle and Adam trying to be strong for everyone else and not in his room. I also know you and I know that you are trying to keep your emotions to yourself and you're no doubt avoiding Ben. Plus I can guarantee you haven't been in Belle's library since I passed away._

A teary chuckle passed Amy's lips as she read that. There was no doubt that Mal did truly know them. But she was confused as to how Mal was able to write these letters when she was killed in a battle. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about it but she forced herself not to fully breakdown.

 _Amy, I don't want you to give up something you love because I'm not there any more. I know it was a love that we both shared but I don't want you to stop. You love reading, it has always been an escape for you and I don't want to take that away from you. So please keep reading. Besides I'm sure Belle would love the company right now. Also please don't push people away, Amy. I know you will try and deal with loosing me by yourself but please let the others help you. I may be gone but you still have a sister who will help you through this, in fact you have two. Bree and Lonnie. Even Evie and Jane would be there if you needed them. So please don't push them away. You'll only hurt yourself more if you do._

 _I'm sure you are wondering how this is even possible… For me to have been able to write you these letters when no one knew what was going to happen during the battle. Well the truth is I did know. I knew that would be the last time I saw any of you and the last time I would hold my baby girl. Ben's letter explains how I knew and I'm sure he will tell you all soon._

The pink haired fairy wasn't sure how to respond to that. More tears flowed down her cheeks at the thought that Mal knew she was going to die, but she knew her sister must have had a good reason for not telling them. She knew that Mal wouldn't have left them all willingly. She would never have willingly left her family. Wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks Amy looked back down at the letter in her hands and continued to read.

 _But I do have something to ask of you, sis. I doubt you noticed but in the bottom of this envelope is a gold locket. Inside was the last picture taken of me, Ben and our little girl, Belle. Once she is old enough would you please give her this and explain that I didn't want to leave her, but with this locket she will always carry a piece of me around with her. I may not be there for her physically but I'm always there for my baby in spirit, just as I am for you and the others as well._

 _I'm never far away and I hope you can forgive me for not telling you, but it truly was for the best of everyone that you didn't know._

 _I love you, Cherry Blossom_

 _Your Leader Girl xx_

The nicknames at the bottom was all it took for Amy to allow her tears to fall semi freely. Clutching the letter tightly she couldn't believe that somehow her sister was able to do all of this without any of them knowing something was wrong. Still it didn't take her long before she forced her tears to stop. She couldn't completely break down right now because she didn't think she would ever stop if she did. She looked over to the photo she had on her desk of her and Mal as she wiped her eyes. "Of course I forgive you, Leader Girl." The pink haired woman stated, gently taking the locket out of the envelope and placing it in her jewellery box, with her letter, so it didn't get damaged. "And I promise I'll make sure Belle knows how much you love her." She promise.

With that she headed downstairs and found everything was just as Mal had predicted. Malice was sat in the family room with Bree, Belle and Adam while Ben was nowhere in sight. She knew Henry had gone to pick up Evie, Doug, Jane, Carlos, Lonnie and Jay in the limo which is why he wasn't there. As she looked at Bree the brunette turned to face her. Bree instantly saw the redness around Amy's eyes and knew she had been crying. Without a second thought she stood and rushed over to the pinkette, pulling her into a tight hug. "Hey Bree." Amy greeted the brunette, her voice showing everyone how upset she felt right now.

Bree's response was simply to move her and Amy over to the couch, next to Malice. She never once released her hold on the pinkette and as they sat she just said three simple words. "Love you Kitten."

"Love you too Sunshine." Amy tearfully responded, tightening her hold on the brunette as she did so. She couldn't help but think that maybe Mal was right, she had been pushing away the few people who could help her through this. Because as she sat there in Bree's embrace she could feel herself and the brunette relaxing a little bit.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Ben & Amy Talk

Amy and Bree didn't know how long they sat there hugging each other but neither of them cared. That was until they heard Malice speak. "Hi Ben, how are you?" He asked, trying his best not to let his own emotions get the better of him. The brunette and pink haired woman stopped hugging and turned to face the King.

Ben's gaze immediately locked onto Amy's, a small, tight smile on his face. The pinkette almost instantly looked away. She could see the pain in his eyes and felt bad. Just the sight of her hurt him and she couldn't blame him, she looked exactly like her sister. She quickly stood, ignoring the looks she was receiving from Bree, Malice, Belle and Adam and keeping her eyes on the floor. "Sorry Benny-Beast, I mean Benjamin." Amy said, correcting herself. She knew Mal used to call him 'Benny-Boo'.

As the pinkette moved to walk past him Ben quickly but gently grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave, Cherry Blossom." The whispered to her. It may hurt to see her when she looks so much like Mal, but he knew that what Mal had said was right. He shouldn't shut out their family the way he had been. "I'd really like to spend some time with you." The King said. Amy nodded but still didn't lift her gaze from the floor, she didn't want to hurt him more then she already had. Something Ben noticed immediately.

Leading Amy out into the hallway Ben felt horrible that she wouldn't even look at him. "Amy." He said gently, frowning slightly when she didn't even attempt to look up at him. "Cherry Blossom, please look at me." Reluctantly the pink haired half fairy lifted her gaze to look at Ben's face. "Please don't avoid me any more, Cherry Blossom. I know you are hurting, I am too. But I know Mal would want us to help each other through this not to avoid each other." He explained.

With tears in her eyes Amy stepped closer to Ben and hugged him tightly. "Love you Benny-Beast. I hope you can forgive me." She said.

Confused beyond belief Ben leaned back and looked at Amy's face. "Why would I need to forgive you?" He asked. He didn't understand what she had done that would require him to forgive her. If anything had happened with her magic or she had been in a fight of any kind he would have been told, someone would have rung him.

"Because I've been purposely avoiding you." The pinkette stated. She didn't let Ben respond though, she simply carried on talking. "It's just, besides my hair I look exactly like Mal and I didn't want to hurt you." She explained, hoping that the King would understand why she had done what she had done. She thought of him like another brother and she couldn't bare the thought of him not forgiving her.

Ben couldn't help but smile at the pinkette. Even though she was grieving the loss of her sister, on of the people who raised her, she was still thinking of others. "There's nothing to forgive." The King stated before pulling Amy into another hug. "Just no more avoiding me okay? I know Belle would love to see her Aunt Amy again." Almost as if on cue the duo heard Belle gurgling over the baby monitor in Ben's hands. "Wanna come see her?" The brunette asked, knowing that Amy had only seen the infant at Mal's funeral in the past month. Nodding Amy followed Ben upstairs to see her niece.

What neither of them had noticed was that Malice and Bree were stood in the doorway, watching and listening to them. They had hated the fact that both Amy and Ben had locked themselves away and while they had seen both separately it was nice to see them talking again. As Bree turned to look at Malice she couldn't help but get a little upset again. She could see the pain on his face and she knew why. He had lost Mal and then Amy had shut herself away. She's heard him talking in his sleep so she knew he felt like he had lost both of his sisters, and in a way he kind of had. "Everything will be okay. We'll help each other through this." The brunette said to her husband.

What shocked her was the tears that gathered in his eyes. Silently she took his hand and led him up to their room. But both stopped in their tracks as they noticed two purple envelopes propped up against their pillows, one with Malice's name on and one with Bree's name on. Both knowing exactly who had written these letters. Mal. Bree instantly looked at her husband and noticed a tear leaking down his face as he slowly walked over and picked up the envelopes, handing Bree the one with her name on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Bree Reads Her Letter

Bree didn't know how to make things better for her husband as he looked at the envelope he held in his hands. So with tears in her eyes she opened her envelope and pulled out a letter. She couldn't help but let a few tears slip down her face at the sight of the familiar writing. There was no doubt this was from her sister-in-law.

 _Hi Bree,_

 _This won't be a very long letter I just had a few things I needed to say to you. I know you're all still hurting and Malice is probably trying to stay strong for everyone, but I needed to write you all a letter. I know you're wondering how this is possible, I've told Ben in his letter. I'm sure he will explain things to you._

Despite feeling sad and confused Bree couldn't help but smile a little. Mal had obviously known something was going to happen and wrote them all letters. While she was a little annoyed Mal hadn't told any of them she knew she must have had her reasons. Mal could have never willingly done this without an extremely good reason and Bree knew that.

 _I know I don't need to ask this of you, you will do it anyway, but please look after Ben, Amy and Malice. They are all likely to try locking their emotions away and that isn't good for anyone. I wouldn't ask this but I know you Bree and I know you will have already had a good cry and let your emotions out, unlike the others._

 _I know you're likely confused about how I was able to do this but that's all explained in Ben's letter. I have always seen you as my sister, even before you and Malice started dating and got married. I've thought of you as a sister from the day we bonded over our love of books. Now I have one more favour to ask of you. Please pass our love of books onto Isabelle. I know with all of you there for her she will grow up to be the best person and future ruler of Auradon she can be because I know you'll all be there for her no matter what._

 _I'm sorry to have left you all the way I did Bree, but I really didn't have a choice. I hope you and everyone can forgive me for not telling you guys._

 _I love you,_

 _Mal xx_

By the end of the short letter Bree was crying softly but had a soft, sad smile on her face. "Oh Mal, of course we all forgive you." She muttered softly before she looked over at her husband, Malice. Biting her lip she folded her letter and slipped it back into the envelope before placing a hand on Malice's arm. "Why don't you read it?" She suggested softly, noticing that he hadn't opened his letter.

"I don't think I can Bree." Malice said, unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at his wife before looking back at the purple envelope in his hands.

Bree sighed softly as she looked at her husband, wiping the tears from her own cheeks before pressing a gentle kiss to Malice's cheek. "I'll leave you alone to read it Malice. But if you need me just shout me okay?" She said gently. Seeing Malice nod she walked out of their bedroom and closed the door, sitting on the floor next to the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry for being gone so long guys. I have a lot of personal issues so I wasn't really in the right frame of mind to write. I hope you like it guys x**


	5. Evie Receives Her Letter From Mal

**Hey guys! So there will be a time jump of around 2 months from the end of the last chapter to the start of this one. Hope you don't mind :)**

* * *

Evie fell exhausted against the bed of her hospital room, a small smile gracing her face as she heard her daughters loud cries fill the room. She glanced over at Doug and smiled gently at him before her eyes turned to her daughter. Gasping and wincing softly in discomfort as she sat up a little before her daughter was placed in her arms. Her smile growing ever so slightly as her newborn daughter gripped her finger. Still Evie's smile was sad and the tears in her eyes weren't just happy tears, as she knew there was one person missing from the room who she really wanted there. Mal.

Noticing the look on his wife's face Doug bit his lip and decided to try and distract Evie. "So... What shall we name her?" He asked softly as he looked at his wife.

"Devon." Evie responded. Looking up at Doug before looking down at her daughter. "Devon Mal Rebecca Dwarfson." She said softly. A tear falling down her cheek as her eyes remained locked on her daughter's face. Not even noticing the doctors leaving her hospital room.

Doug smiled softly at Evie and brushed the back of his finger against Devon's cheek. Looking at Evie with a small smile. "I'm going to let everyone know you are both okay. I'll get you something to eat while I'm gone okay?" Doug said softly. Seeing Evie nod her agreement he left the room and headed to the waiting room where their friends and family were.

Evie watched Doug leave and continued holding her daughter. Her eyes widening as she noticed a cloud of purple smoke appear at the side of her. When the smoke cleared she noticed two gift boxes and a purple envelope. Unable to stop her tears she carefully shifted her daughter in her arms before leaning forward and picking up the envelope. Shakily she took the letter out and opened it. Unable to stop her tears as she looked at the familiar writing. "Mal..." She breathed out softly as she sniffled. Holding her daughter close as she began to read the letter.

 _Hey E,_

 _I'm sorry that the other have received letters before you. I just figured this letter would mean more if it was sent to you the day your daughter was born. This is the hardest letter I've had to write so far E, even including Ben's. I hope you and your little girl are all okay and resting well right now, although knowing you you're probably still holding your daughter and refusing to let her go. Even though I guarantee you are sobbing right now._

A small sad chuckle came from Evie as she read the letter. "You truly do know me better then anyone ever could M..." She said quietly as she glanced at her daughter and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before looking back at the letter.

 _So I don't know if Ben told you but I knew the outcome of the battle with my mother. I knew I wouldn't be with you all at the end of it. I wish things could have been different today E. I wish more than anything I could have been there to hold your have while you brought your daughter into the world. But it just wasn't possible. But even though you can't physically see me there with you I am there with you. Nothing could stop me being there at my goddaughter's birth. Not even my mother killing me. I will always be there for you and for that precious little girl you are holding right now._

Evie couldn't stop her tears turning into sobs at this point. Her heart breaking as she read the letter. But what she didn't expect was for the overwhelming sense that Mal was truly in the room in that moment. The feeling only causing her tears to fall even harder. "M..." She whimpered to the seemingly empty room. Sniffling softly as she looked around. Half expecting for Mal to just pop out from behind something, although a large part of that was simply wishful thinking.

 _I suppose you are wondering what is in the two gift boxes. The blue one is for you E, something I ordered for you a while ago. The smaller blue and purple one is for Devon. You don't have to give her what is in there if you don't want to. I wouldn't blame you if you threw it away. But I felt it should be your choice what to do with it. It's something she can keep too as it will grow as she does. But please don't feel like you have to give it to her._

 _I love you more then anything E. You're my best friend and my sister. Nothing will ever change that. Just remember, if you ever need me I won't be far away._

 _M xx_

Still sobbing Evie carefully folded the letter and placed it in her lap. Biting her lip she extremely reluctantly placed Devon in the hospital bassinet next to her bed before picking up the gift for Devon. Lifting the lid she gasped softly as she saw a beautiful baby bracelet. With shaking hands she picked up the small gold bracelet that had a small red heart attached to it. She gently ran her fingers over the bracelet before noticing the engraving inside it. 'Devon, I'll always be here for you. No matter what. Aunt Mal xx' Evie read to herself as she looked at the words.

Carefully she leaned over and placed the baby bracelet on her daughters wrist, watching in amazement as the bracelet shrunk slightly so it wouldn't fall off. Noticing Devon was asleep Evie smiled through her sobs before picking up the gift for her. Opening it she found a beautiful locked with two hearts on the front, one blue and one purple. Carefully she opened the locked and noticed a picture of her and Mal on the inside, with an engraving on the other side of the lid. 'Love you always E xx'

Without hesitation Evie took the locket out of the box and placed it around her neck. Her fingers playing with the locket. "I love you too M... I always will..." She said softly as she looked up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes as thoughts and memories of Mal filled her mind. Not even trying to stop her sobs/tears.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter guys. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
